


A Renewing Gift

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry wasn't sure what to get Draco for Christmas...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt of [plum pudding](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/figgy-pudding_zpsljtxajxd.jpg.html) at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com) and the prompt of 'What to buy for the wizard who has everything?' at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com).

Harry fiddled with his silverware and then his tie. The ring box in his pocket was heavy; maybe he should put it on Draco's plate? Or maybe he could have one of the waiters put in inside their desert? The ring could handle heat, he was assured, and it would probably then withstand being stuffed into a plum pudding. He tapped his finger on the box, thinking.

"Harry?" 

Blinking, Harry looked up and smiled. "Hi."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He was dressed nicely which was no easy task, Harry knew, since Draco was often busy from November right up to Christmas, brewing potions that had been ordered for gifts. Harry was thankful that Draco was willing and able to take the night off.

"Hi, yourself," Draco said. He sat across from Harry and looked around. "This is fancy."

Harry's smile turned a little weak. "Yeah. I just... I thought it would be nice if we had the night out. I know you've been busy."

Draco hummed and signaled for a waiter for water. "Luckily it's Christmas Eve and I can hand off the rest of the work to my apprentice."

"We'll have to find a way to thank him, then," Harry said.

Draco nodded his head and sipped his water. Harry licked his lips and took a deep breath. "It's a tasting menu. I hope you'll like it."

Narrowing his eyes, Draco looked at Harry for a long moment. Harry tried to meet his stare, but ended up averting his eyes. Draco shook his head at the approaching waiter and Harry winced. He knew he was bad at this.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. "You're being more you than usual."

Harry swallowed. "I..."

"You're not cheating, are you?" Draco asked. "Hmm. No. Breaking up with me?"

Harry pulled the box out of his pocket and put it on the table between them. "I wasn't sure what to get you. You seem to have everything else you want. And I know it's stupid, proposing over Christmas, but I couldn't think of what else I could give you except... Except myself."

Draco carefully picked up the box and opened it. It was a plain band, made of platinum. It wouldn't interfere with most potions, but Harry had also gotten him a chain to put the ring on if there was a potential issue. 

"Say the fucking words, Harry Potter, or I'm marching out of here."

Harry sighed and got out of his seat. On bended knee, he asked, "Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco pursed his lips and played with the box. Harry started to sweat, nervous. But finally, Draco took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. He smiled. 

And then threw the box at Harry's head.

"Idiot," Draco muttered. "Next time just leave it on my nightstand. This was too much and I honestly thought for a moment there you _were_ going to to break up with me."

Harry rubbed his head and picked up the box. "Next time?" 

"I'm expecting us to renew our vows every ten years, yes."

Every ten years. Harry stood up. That was... It was a long time. He smiled. "I promise."


End file.
